


A Dance At Beacon

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Yang and Pyrrha share the dance they never had the chance to. At least, in a sense.





	A Dance At Beacon

They’re back in the ballroom.

It's the same ballroom as always. The one in Beacon, that the big dance had been hosted at. Weiss had taken decorating so seriously for that dance. It had made Yang laugh, seeing her drag a completely clueless but well meaning Ruby along as she bustled around setting things up and ordering Ruby around. Well, that was towards the end. She’d tried asking Ruby’s opinion at first, but quickly found out that was a fruitless endeavour.

She hadn’t had much time for watching, though. Or anything else she wanted to do. She was so busy trying to help Blake, she’d let everything else fall by the wayside. Embarrassingly, she was probably only a few steps away from becoming as obsessed as Blake had been, only her obsession would have been freeing Blake from obsession. A slightly hypocritical situation.

Luckily, though, she’d managed to keep her efforts in moderation, in that she took care of herself and her school life while she worked at finding the solution. But she’d still neglected things in favour of that goal. Like her own preparations for the dance. So in the end, she’d gone to the dance alone. Sure, she’d shared a dance with people once or twice, but she hadn’t come with a date.

This time, though, she isn’t alone. The girl she’d wanted to ask back then is there with her, pressed up against her with her left arm around Yang’s waist and their right hands intertwined as they slowly turn and sway across the dance floor.

The music is quiet and slow as her and Pyrrha dance, and outside of the music the hall is silent, only their footsteps challenging this violins and the piano. There are no decorations this time, no crowds of people. Just the two of them and the music, alone except for in the most vital sense, the most important sense, because they’re with each other.

“I always enjoy this,” Pyrrha says softly, her words soft and warm, accompanied with an affectionate smile.

“Me too,” Yang says.

“I’m glad we do this, you know?” Pyrrha says. “Perhaps it’s odd for me to say that. But I’m glad you still remember. I’m glad you bring me here.”

“How could I ever forget?” Yang asks, giving Pyrrha a crooked grin. “You’re pretty special, babe.”

Pyrrha giggles. “So I’m told.”

She moves a little closer, pressing herself nearer to Yang as the music shifts. “But it sounds special coming from you, Yang. It means something.”

Yang’s throat is dry, but she manages to speak. “It’s just the truth.”

The music is winding down. The dance is nearing its end.

“...Sounds like we’re almost done.” Pyrrha sounds sad. Wistful.

“I guess so,” Yang manages.

“...Yang?” Pyrrha says, timidly. “Will you kiss me?”

Yang’s heart strongly reacts to that. A tangle of emotions. But she just nods and leans closer, capturing Pyrrha’s lips. It’s not the first time, exactly. But maybe it is, in a way.

Pyrrha pulls back as the music ends, a smile on her face. “Good bye, Yang,” she says.

Yang awakens in Vale, lying in the same bed that she barely left the previous day. Idly, she lifts her right arm and stares at the stump. The hand that Pyrrha’s hand had been wrapped around was gone.

Just like Pyrrha.

She rests her head on her knees and wishes she was asleep again.


End file.
